narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hibiki Kichiro
Hibiki is a high caliber shinobi swordsman. He is a Jōnin from Konohagakure. Hibiki's literal meaning is (Sound or Echo). Hibiki was trained by his father since his childhood, his father was from Kirigakure and he was an expert in swordsmanship he was a feared warrior all over Kirigakure and he granted his son his knowledge of swordsmanship. The reason that Hibiki is a Konoha Jōnin is that his mother is from Konoha which lead to his father living in Konoha with her. His mother died after his birth with a few months and his father is now an old man. Hibiki's dream is to fight as he lives to fight. His blood lust is great as he enjoys battle so much. He is known for his Fire Release. Background Early Life Hibiki is the son of two unnamed shinobi all that is known about them is that his father was a great swordsman from Kirigakure and his mother is a civilian from Konohagakure. He was born seventeen years before the fourth great shinobi war. He was raised by his father after his mother died, his father had anger issues and he loved spilling blood, he enjoyed it and enjoyed the thrill he gets out of it. And, this was reflected in Hibiki's personality as he inherited the same traits from his father. These traits made Hibiki aggressive towards other people and that's why kids at his age were scared of him. He would always get himself in trouble, making him a troublesome child. He was trained on how to wield a sword since the age of six, he was trained by his father using wooden swords to insure his safety. He was also trained in hand to hand combat (aka Taijutsu) by his father too. Hibiki was born with natural physical strength and he was trained ruthlessly by his father in enduring pain and punishment in battle. Hibiki grew up to enjoy pain and love battle. He didn't fear death and he was cold as ice. Hibiki's ambition was to battle and only battle to satisfy his blood lust and this became his motive which was very dangerous for the people around him. Hibiki learned to control his anger and blood lust later on, but in battle he could get out of control. Shinobi Life Hibiki entered the academy at the age of eleven. He was the most feared student because of his attitude, he was always aggressive and wanted to fight. He got the highest grades in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, but he wasn't good at Genjutsu at first. He graduated the academy and entered a four man squad with two genin and a Jōnin. This Jōnin is a taijutsu master who helped Hibiki to hone his skills in combat and to make him even better at Taijutsu and chakra control. Hibiki then started to make his own style of fighting which suites his abilities. He was promoted to Chūnin because of the success rate of his missions as he completed most of his missions with success failing only in one A-Ranked mission. As a Chūnin he was still very aggressive, but he learned to control his temper a little bit as it was dangerous for him, the mission, and his comrades. After three years of being a Chūnin he was promoted to Jōnin and by that time he learned to completely control his blood lust and temptation to kill but he sometimes gets out of control during the heat of the battle. Appearance Hibiki is a brown haired young man, he has spiky hair and he wears his headband on his forehead. His headband has black cloth, he wears a slightly grey shirt and black pants and black shoes. Personality Abilities